There is essentially an infinite need for linking two distinct members or objects to each other. Some common techniques for linking two distinct objects are adhesively bonding them together with, for instance, glue, soldering them together or fastening them together with, for instance, a nail or nut and bolt arrangement to name but a few of the techniques. However, as the size of the objects to be linked becomes smaller and approaches the microscope level, many of the techniques for linking larger objects are no longer available.
With the advent of technologies that allow for the relatively easy production of microminiature devices and components, the ability to link such devices or components becomes an increasingly important problem. While adhesives are available for use, due to their chemical nature, not all environments are conducive to their use to link microminiature components or objects. What is needed is a more versatile technique to link microminiature objects.